Irresolute Soul
by Sookinyah
Summary: (Y/n) is definitely not your average teenage girl. She inherited a special gift from her father which allows her soul to do notably strange and unique things. With both of her parents gone, she's left to survive the dangerous streets of London. How does she use this gift to her advantage?
1. The Girl and Her Plans

**Happy 2015 guys!**

**My first Fanfic!**

**(^.^)/**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

"Just a bit closer…" (y/n)'s voice strained as she guided her soul. She could feel the distance impacting her physical body. As long as she kept her connection to it, she'd be able to return to her vessel. But the longer she stayed out, the more pain she would feel. Especially when she returned to her body.

_There!_ (Y/n)'s soul exclaimed and encircled the slip of paper that the girl so badly desired.

"Good, now return. Quickly! It hurts!" (Y/n) grunted. Her soul snapped back into her with little effort. But excruciating pain came along with it.

"NNNNGH!" The girl resisted the urge to cry as she slouched in the dark alley. She coughed up drops of blood. If her soul had been out any longer she may have coughed up her heart too.

(Y/n) quickly reached for her pen and paper and began to write down what her soul had seen in the building. Her handwriting was abrupt and messy but readable to her eyes. She smiled at what she wrote.

24-12-45

...

"A bank robbery, huh?" Ciel Phantomhive looked over the Queen's request letter again. "Honestly, why does she bother me with an issue like this? London has many bank robberies. Scotland Yard can figure this one out."

"My lord, this bank robbery is very peculiar to her majesty. Whoever broke into the bank made it seem as if they had the key to the door and the code to the vault too." Sebastian poured his Young Master a cup of tea.

Ciel scoffed before sipping on the hot beverage. "What is it?" He didn't want to give his butler the satisfaction by praising the tea he had made.

"It's a ginger tea blend. The ginger was imported from the island of Jamaica- finest of quality." Sebastian smiled, "Do you find it to your liking?"

"It's weird…" Ciel lied but drank it anyways. Sebastian twitched inside but continued to hold his smile.

"Let's get this over with, then." Ciel got up from his chair, "Call a carriage. We'll end this issue quickly."

The black haired butler bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

...

"So mother, what do you think?" (Y/n) sat down by her mother's grave. She wasn't like those other mourners- talking to themselves; pretending that their dead loved-one was right beside them. Instead she placed a hand on her mother's headstone.

The feeling of another soul enter her body was exhilarating. Her mother's memories flooded her mind in a heartbeat.

"My, my. I never thought you'd be this crafty." (Y/n)'s mother spoke through her daughter's body.

"I didn't know I had it in me either." (Y/n) giggled.

"Now, what are you going to do with all this money? Split it with your dear mother?" (Y/n)'s mother placed a hand on her host's hip. It's been a while since the deceased woman has been in her daughter's body. She wished she could've done it to anyone. But sadly, (Y/n) and her father were the only special people she knew that possessed such power.

"Well first, I'll get a lovely estate for the two of us." (Y/n envisioned living in a home for once. Sleeping beside her mother's grave didn't suffice anymore. She was tired of the breezy autumn nights. When winter arrived she'd be dead.

"Then…?" Her mother pressed on for details.

"I'll get workers and everything, mother! I wouldn't have to do anything. I'll be like a noble!" (Y/n) beamed excitedly. Her mother shook her head. The girl still had so much to learn about the world. But it was better she experienced it.

"NNnn…" (Y/n) clutched her chest and fell on her knees. The pain was coming back. "Mom!" If her mother stayed in her body any longer then (Y/n)'s body would deteriorate.

"Yes, yes. I know," (Y/n)'s mother sighed and pulled out from her daughter's body. Along with her soul, she took her memories. She kissed (Y/n)'s cheek without (Y/n) feeling her love. All the girl could feel was a pain and the urge to spit out more blood.

Sunlight shone down on (Y/n)'s heavily breathing body. She sat up from the grassy floor and clutched her chest. Within a minute, her breathing reached a normal status and she regained her relaxed composure.

She walked over to the grave resting behind her own mother's. It was the brilliant hiding spot for the stolen pounds she acquired from the bank yesterday. Her own grave.

"Here lies a girl without an identity." (Y/n) read her headstone out loud. She recalled the day her body was buried. The confusion she dropped on herself when she found out her soul could leave her body at any given moment. At the time, she thought she had passed away during her slumber. But for some reason she could still feel pain while she watched the undertaker place her body in a coffin and carry her off to the cemetery.

By the time the sun fell past the horizon, (Y/n)'s soul couldn't bear the pain and she snapped back into her physical form.

(Y/n) shuddered at the thought of being buried alive. She remembered how hard it was to get out of her coffin that night.

"Well, I'm out now and I'm going to make sure my name is heard -'girl without an identity' my ass." She kicked her own headstone and ran off with her stolen goods in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter might come late since school is starting up again. (''-.-)**

**Reviews are good. They help a writer improve 3**


	2. All She Wanted

**Wow I wrote more than I had planned.**

**Like I said- schoolwork. Very busy. Chapters will be added slowly :(**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

"The (l/n) estate?" the construction worker scratched the back of his head in confusion.

(y/n) nodded yet again. "It resides on the bordering forests of Essex." She explained. The man's eyes widened at the name.

"Essex?" His hand slammed the counter top. "That place is known for blasted gypsies. Thieves the lot of them!" He eyed (y/n) from top to bottom and noted her alienable features.

"I say— you're one of them?!" He backed away from the girl. He reached into his pocket slowly.

"Come now, we aren't _all_ thieves!" She put her sack of stolen money on the floor. All she ever wanted was this; the reconstruction of her family home. Now the only way of getting her high class construction crew, was beginning to pull a gun on her.

"Get the hell out now!" The man withdrew his pistol and aimed for (y/n). "I don't do business with the likes of you." He screamed, causing (Y/n) to jump back.

She knew that even with her powers, a gunshot could harm her physical form. Her soul wouldn't be bound to her body if her heart stopped beating.

"Fine," (y/n) succumbed to the man's threats and took her bag of money with her.

…**.**

The London scenery dissolved past the trees as the train pushed on. (Y/n) could see the smoke ascending from the factories. She would admit that she hated London with all her heart. The industrial age was rolling in and life in the city strained her breathing –hence why she preferred to live in the country. Besides, that's where her home is.

"Next stop will be at Essex!" The conductor called while walking down the aisle of the third class car.

(Y/n) placed both of her feet on top of the sack of pounds. She remembered the excitement she felt counting the bills. It rounded it up into the thousands.

Wasn't this all she needed to be happy?

…**.**

"Have you found any leads yet, Inspector Randall?"

The head of Scotland Yard shivered at the familiar mocking voice. "Good day, Ciel Phantomhive." He responded bitterly and turned away from the large vault he had been observing. "And no; there isn't even a finger print leftover on the vault's dial."

Ciel walked over to the vault, "You're right." He murmured. "The vault's completely clean. What about the book with the codes? Has it been stolen?"

Randall led Ciel to the bank owner's office, "The book remains where the owner had left it. It's still locked without a single fingerprint on it. There is nothing that can open this door but the key itself."

"Where is the said key?" Ciel observed the owner office to find that nothing was out of place. This was definitely a well thought out crime.

"It's with the banker. Say— where is your butler?" Randall noticed the young noble unsupervised by the tall man in black.

"I sent him to do a little investigating." Ciel smirked. "He should be back within a few minutes." The boy walked back towards the vault.

"What do you mean by _investigating_?" Yard head, Randall, walked after Ciel.

"Young Master. I have some interesting information." Randall was interrupted by the butler who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Go on." Ciel ignored Randall's question.

"It seems that a young girl with a questionably large bag came into a nearby masons shop. She was dressed in rags but insisted that she could afford the reconstruction of the (l/n)'s manor that resides in Essex." Sebastian spoke.

Ciel repeated, "(l/n)'s manor." The name sounded familiar. But he couldn't recall where he heard it last.

"Just what exactly are you two planning?" Randall pushed for an answer.

"Nothing illegal— I assure you." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, "…but I believe we have a suspect."

"H- How…?" Once again, the Phantomhive's were solving his own case with little effort. Randall was embarrassed at the fact that a child has gotten farther in the case than the police force.

"I don't know about you, Randall. But if I found a couple thousand pounds, I'd spend it _somewhere_." Ciel walked out of the bank and left Sebastian to close the door behind him.

"That brat," Randall seethed.

…

"Here I am… _Again,_" (Y/n) slung the sack over her shoulder. The sight of her destructed house nearly brought her to tears. The left wing was halfway torn from the fire and the grass surrounding was no longer green.

"Marigolds used to scatter the place." She reminisced the days she would lay here as a little girl— daydreaming about a time when gypsies would be fully accepted into society.

Now shards from broken window cut through her worn shoes as she entered the building. "The chandelier still stands." (Y/n) looked up at the crystal chandelier that continued to sway from the outside wind.

Mother Nature was reclaiming her land as (y/n) noticed the wallflowers growing through the cracked windows. They were admittedly pretty; various colors came from its green vines.

"I wonder if my room still stands." (y/n)'s mood perked when she remembered that her room was built on the right wing of the home. She carefully shifted her weight up the fragile stairs. Each creaks and moans that the stairs made caused (y/n) to sweat. She didn't want to fall from such a height.

She kept close to the walls as she walked towards the pale blue door. Her room from the outside seemed to still be intact; but when she opened the door, it was hell.

Evidently someone had searched through her room and even took some of her clothes. She sighed, "Not even some panties." Even if there were some undergarments left over from the raid, the probability of them fitting her was slim. She was only 7 when she had fled her home. Now she was 16.

(Y/n) closed her door behind her and made her way back downstairs with the bag in hand. She peeped into the salon and noticed her mother and father's chair resting by the fireplace.

"Mom…" (Y/n) ran up to the velvet settee which previously belonged to her mother. She could remember how her mother would lay upon it and watch the fire dance. She'd sometimes even read young (y/n) stories.

The girl went through her father's cabinets that hung above the fireplace. His pastels and pain jars remained untouched and right next to it sat a box of matches. "Father was a great painter." (Y/n) remembered. "I wonder if his paintings are still in the basement." She thought aloud as she withdrew a match and lit it.

"Here!" She fed the fireplace and watched the fire spread across the old wood. She was surprised that the wood could burn after so many years of rotting.

(Y/n) knelt next to the fireplace in order to feel its warmth. She turned to the sack of pounds; irritated. "I don't get why people would kill for this." She furrowed her brows. An image of the mason pointing his gun at her inundated her mind.

She casually tossed the entire sack of money into the hungry flames without a second thought. The paper caused the flames to rise. "I couldn't even spend it." She muttered as she lay next to the warmth of the fire place.

Never has she felt so relieved to get rid of the money.

_My home is fine._ She told herself until her mind dragged her into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Little Girl's Nightmare

**It has been more than a week right? Happy MLK day.**

**So I've been doing retakes a and stuff. But yeahhhh...**

**Oh! I heard D. Gray-Man manga is coming out of hiatus. Very excited. I wanna do a fanfic on that. XP**

**But here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters**

* * *

"(Y/n)… Gracious. How many times have I told you to not to sleep out here?" A familiar voice had awoken the small snoozing (y/n).

The child rubbed her eyes and looked upon her mother's tall figure. The woman pursed her lips before carrying her daughter from near the fire place. Her dark plum colored dress swept along the floor as she neared the staircase.

"When is daddy coming back?" (Y/n) moaned— still half asleep.

In all honesty, Talaitha didn't know. Whenever her husband went out to work, it would take him days for him to return. Sometimes even a whole week.

"He'll be home soon." Talaitha hoped she had not just told her daughter a lie. She stopped in front of a light blue door.

"I miss him…" (Y/n) murmured before falling back to sleep. Her mother opened the door and paused to reminisce.

It was her husband that painted their daughter's room. This was strangely where the two had met too. The story made Talaitha giggle as she laid her beautiful daughter to rest.

"Sleep well, (Y/n). When you wake your father will be here to greet you and tell you about his wonderful journey to London." She kissed (y/n)'s forehead.

…**.**

The night remained quiet for little (y/n) as she fell in and out of sleep. She looked over at her cuckoo clock wearily. 11:59.

_It's almost midnight._ She thought.

The manor was quiet. After all, there were no workers that maintained the mansion. Her mother enjoyed cleaning the large house. (Y/n) did too. They dusted and swept every day.

"A cleaning song?" (Y/n) repeated her mother's words one early morning.

Talaitha nodded, "Yes, it makes the cleaning even more fun." She began to hum, "Dust and dirt will make you sneeze. Brush it away and out the door. Then your nose will retaliate no more."

(Y/n) smiled in delight and began to hum the song every morning she cleaned the manor with her mother. She liked the idea of cleaning without the help of maids.

The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs caused the little girl to rise from bed. She knew it was her mother's footsteps but for some reason, they sounded hurried. She watched as the knob of her door turned and her mother crawled in her room.

She couldn't see Talaitha's expression until she neared her bed. "Momma, what's wrong?" (Y/n) thought the woman simply saw a rat in the salon and wanted to go on a hunt for it together.

"You can't stay here." Talaitha grabbed her daughter's arm and yanked her from bed.

(Y/n) grunted and tripped many times as her mother pulled her out of her own room. "What's going on, momma? Is there a rat we must chase?"

He mom carried her to the kitchen. "No, (Y/n) we are the rats. The cat has come to chase us." She spoke as she lit a candle.

(Y/n) didn't understand what her mother meant but decided to go along with the somewhat horrifying game.

"Come," (Y/n)'s mother pulled pushed a silver key into the keyhole of the pantry door and turned it. (Y/n) hesitated before entering the room. The scents of many spices filled her nose and cause her to sneeze.

"I know the air is difficult to breathe but you must stay in here until the house is completely quiet. Not a sound or the cat will find you. Do not open the door for anyone." Talaitha flashed her daughter the silver key.

"You'll come back, momma?" (Y/n)'s (e/c) eye's shimmered. Her mother kissed her only child's forehead but made no promises.

"Good bye. Sweet, (Y/n)" She closed the door and locked her daughter in the dark pantry. Only spices and bags of grain would keep her daughter company for the time being.

Talaitha ran out of the kitchen with the pantry key in hand. She stopped at the grand staircase and panted. She sat at the lowest stair and stared at the silver key. The moonlight struck the small key and caused it to shine.

Talaitha's lips parted and she slid the metal down her throat. She felt the chill even as it slipped into her stomach.

If _they _wanted her only daughter— they'd have to gut her.

…**.**

Like her mother asked of her, (Y/n) kept put. She breathed through her mouth in order to avoid the urge to sneeze.

(Y/n) sat on a bag of rice. The manor was fairly quiet. She didn't understand why her mother was so worried. Maybe she wanted to surprise father.

An hour passed and she still heard nothing. (Y/n) stood up and began to open the door. But a scream caused her to back away.

"Mommy?" She recognized as she slunk deeper into the pantry. The cat was certainly out there. And it had found her mother. The screaming was followed with many a loud burst.

The sound of a gun.

"Stop!" (Y/n) was relieved to hear her mother's voice. It told her that she was still alive. But something was chasing her. The footsteps definitely did not resemble that of a cat.

There were multiple thuds coming from the stairs. Someone had fallen.

The manor was once again quiet. But this silence left the young girl on edge. The urge to wail for her mother surged through her.

"The child doesn't seem to be here." (Y/n) could hear the voice of her mother's killer. It was definitely a man. He didn't sound too old either. She couldn't peep over the barred windows of the pantry because it was too high. She instead, depended on her ears.

"But she can't be far." The man paced back and forth. "If I don't get her soon then the Queen wouldn't be too pleased."

He walked out of the kitchen. (Y/n) could hear his footsteps rush up the stairs. She didn't dare leave the pantry.

She could hear the man's footsteps – the sound of him kicking down doors with his legs. He did all of this to search for her. It terrified (Y/n). She was now motherless. Her father was somewhere in London and he had no idea what was going on.

(Y/n) hoped her father would come once the bad man had left and the sun had risen from the horizon. She wanted to feel his warm embrace and for him to tell her that everything would be fine. Then they'd have a funeral and bury her mother in the outskirts of London.

He returned. Together they buried Talaitha and mourned. For once, (y/n) felt safe. She was grateful to have someone— even if they were distant. Her father didn't nurture her as much as her mother did. Often times (y/n) would question if he actually loved her.

It was probably the death of his wife that left him in a despondent manner.

Unfortunately, his feelings were confirmed when (y/n) woke up to find him gone. Life only worsened as she obtained her powers.

She'd find herself watching her lifeless body countless times.

At age 16, she finally gained control of her abnormality.

Not too long after, she decided to use it for her own gain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Beyond the Wardrobe

**Superbowl Sunday! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lol. I don't watch football. Just the commercials**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji of any of its characters**

* * *

(Y/n) knelt before the newly made ashes. She didn't know how to feel about the thousands of riches she had burned. She could've been the noble she dreamed of becoming. But was it really worth it in the end?

Even now— she didn't know.

…

"So this is (l/n) manor?" Ciel Phantomhive placed both of his hands on the handle of his cane. "It seems as if no one has been here for years." He turned to Sebastian, "Are you certain that the culprit is here?"

Sebastian nodded, "It may be abandoned, but I am catching a scent. Someone is there."

The boy didn't doubt his butler's instincts. After all, he was a demon

…

(Y/n) carefully made her way upstairs. There were still rooms that she had forgotten to check. She passed her pale blue door and continued down the hall. She hugged the wall— afraid that the entire floor would eventually collapse.

The girl stopped at the oak wood double doors. She pushed them open. Her heart sank when she saw the destruction upon the room. The curtains were torn; vases were broken; and the family portrait that her father had made for them was missing.

She glanced over at the lopsided bed. Two of its legs were missing. (Y/n) remembered the multiple stories her mother would tell her in one night.

She could remember how Little Red Riding hood ended the wolf and saved her grandmother. And how Goldilocks escaped the three bears.

"But not all stories end happy." (Y/n) corrected her past self. If only she knew at the time. She had to learn the hard way after all. She turned away from the bed and walked towards a lonesome wardrobe.

Her mother kept all her dresses in that lonesome wardrobe that rested at the end of the room. She had even recalled her mother hiding in that wardrobe many times.

"A whole other world…" (Y/n) repeated what her mother had said the day she found her tumble out the wardrobe. At the time she was too young to understand; but now

(Y/n) pulled open the doors of the wardrobe and entered. Few of her mother's coats and dresses still hung on hangers. But when the girl held out both her arms to touch the back of the wardrobe, she found a knob.

"Another door, huh?" She turned the knob and pushed open the door.

…

"This place is wretched." Ciel Phantomhive stared at the shards of glass that scattered the floor. He walked into the salon to find no difference.

"The fireplace…" Ciel pointed to the abnormal piles of ash sitting in the fireplace. Wood wouldn't burn that quickly to make such a large pile.

Sebastian knelt beside the fireplace and cupped the ash while his master watched. He sifted through the gray particles until he came across a mark he recognized.

The Queen's emblem.

"The money seems to have been burned." Sebastian sighed as he threw the ashes back into the fireplace.

Ciel furrowed his brow, "Damn it. There were thousands of pounds stolen from that bank!" He closed his eyes, breathed, and readjusted his top hat. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian looked back up at his master.

"This is an order—"Ciel's anger returned when he thought of how disappointed the Queen herself would be. All this money; gone.

Ciel clutched his cane harder, "Find the bastard."

Sebastian smirked and bowed before his Young Master. "Yes, My Lord." He said respectfully as his demonic senses took over. He too longed to end this chase.

…

"It's so dark." (Y/n) coughed as she traveled down what seemed to be a staircase filled with cobwebs. She kept an arm in front of her to catch any incoming cobwebs before it reached her face. Never had she stepped foot in her mother's wardrobe. The day when she saw Talaitha tumble out of it didn't really tease (Y/n)'s curiosity— until now.

"So this is what she mean by, "A whole other world"" (Y/n) stopped at the last step. There was, indeed, another door. But for some reason, the girl was reluctant to open it. Her soul trembled.

"I'll take a peek." (Y/n) told herself. She closed her eyes and began to pull away from her physical being. Within a few seconds, her soul began to hover over her half conscious body.

_Ok,_ (Y/n)'s soul slipped through the door.

Behind the door was yet another room. And at the center, a desk cluttered with papers sat under a red light.

_This is some world,_ (Y/n)'s soul hovered over the desk for a while. It peered over the papers. _Just letters. _She noted.

"_From Alondrea (l/n)"_

Abruptly, her soul snapped back into her body. (Y/n) hastily pulled open the door and sat at the desk. The red lamp above her shove after the door shut behind her. The girl picked up the letter from the woman bearing _her_ family name.

"Alondrea…" (Y/n) whispered to herself as she opened the envelope. The seal was already broken— indicating that her mother or father had already acknowledged the letter. But they failed to tell their own daughter the existence of another family member.

(Y/n) noticed how soft the paper was. So easily, it could be torn. She carefully laid the note under the red light and began to read:

\- Dearest Talaitha,

Your records are forever tarnished. You've fed into the stereotypes of a gypsy. A thief. And in the end of it all, you dare to escape and live in the countries of Essex. You dare to marry a man and have a child? Do you think I'll allow you to be happy in the end?

Mistake me not Talaitha, I will ensure that the Queen rids Britain of you. May the three of you suffer at Her Majesty's hands.-

(Y/n)'s hands trembled. This was all new to her. She has never heard of her Aunt. Nor has she heard of her mother's dark past. She looked at the address from which the envelope oriented. "London." She read aloud.

The last place she wished to return to.

* * *

**So the appearance of another (l/n) family member... Idk how many family members will appear in the later chapters. Might just keep the sister rivalry. And Idk the pairing for this fanfic...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews help me improve!**


	5. Escape!

**Back! Sorry to keep you waiting... :[**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's Characters**

* * *

Footsteps.

This sound brought her back to the past—hiding in a pantry; scared. (Y/n) couldn't say that it was her absolute fear. The footsteps.

But she knew nothing good was to come from them.

They came from overhead— from outside of the wardrobe. Someone had decided to visit the abandoned (l/n) manor. For what? To steal whatever debris is left?

(Y/n) breath hitched as she heard voices. One of them belonged to a man. The other… A girl? Maybe a boy. But it was definitely that of a child.

She closed her eyes. "Go." She whispered to her soul as it parted from her body. Her vision transferred to her soul as it phased through the door of the small room.

It was no longer dark. Her soul knew nothing of darkness. It traveled up the spiral staircase and out the wardrobe.

(Y/n) was right.

There… Standing in her parent's room were two strangers. A tall man with black hair and a young boy with an eye patch.

_They're obviously not from Essex. _Her soul neared. Human eyes, fortunately, couldn't see a soul. They were too weak to see the energy. Even with a 20/20 vision.

From the red room, (y/n)'s body began to feel the pain. She slouched against what she assumed to be the door— blind to her surroundings.

Her soul encircled the two gentlemen curiously. There was something about the tall one in black that made it shiver. It didn't know whether to fear him or adore him.

"The girl can't be here." Ciel looked around the room. "I'm not in the mood to hunt her down either. The money is gone. She is as good as dead to me."

Sebastian smirked. "Now what happened to the spirited Young Master that I'm used to? Why are you giving up so easily?"

Ciel twitched. He hated when his butler teased him. "Shut up. We searched the entire house. There's no way she could still—" Ciel paused and turned to his butler.

"If you know something then spit it out." He barked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian teased.

"You damn demon. You know something. You can smell her can you? That's why you don't want to leave just yet."

Sebastian frowned, "My lord, this is your case. You never ordered me to solve it for you. But as your butler, I shall refrain from lying…"

"Then spit it out then!" Ciel ordered.

Abruptly, Sebastian turned and pointed to what seemed like air. Ciel raised a brow in confusion. Unbeknownst to him that that was where (y/n)'s soul was lingering the whole time. Sebastian's eyes flashed a bright fuchsia.

"I must say, this may be the first time I've come across a human with such abilities." Sebastian spoke. "But your kind is quite the gossip where I come from. They say a soul like yours possesses a specific taste."

The way the man spoke made (y/n)'s soul tremble. _What… are you?_

"Return… Now!" (Y/n) didn't want to wait to find out either. Plus, she was in agony. How much blood will she lose now?

Quickly, her soul merged back into her vessel. (Y/n) was once again mobile. Mobile— but weak. She groaned at the headache that throbbed in her temple. She could feel the blood excreting from her nose.

She pulled herself up with the help of the desk. (y/n) grabbed the letter from Alondrea and shoved it in her bra.

. With what was left of her strength she pushed the desk until it was in front of the door.

"This'll buy me some time." She whispered as she disappeared between the many shelves. The room began to resemble a library (Y/n) ventured further into it. But the farther she got, the darker the room grew.

"How the hell did he see me, anyways?" (Y/n) coughed. She could hear the door to the secret room being banged. They were here.

"Come now! I won't hurt you. My master has ordered me to be gentle." The dark haired man called from behind the door. (Y/n) stopped. She wasn't going to find the exit at this point.

Her nose was bleeding and her body was weak. She was also unsure about this man. He promised not to hurt her. But promises are easily broken.

"You have the option of kindly opening the door— or I'll apply force." The man continued.

(Y/n) dared to speak up, "I can't pull the desk!" She peeped from behind a bookcase. The door and the desk were illuminated by the small red light. It was the only thing she could see.

"What do you mean?" The dark-haired man asked.

(Y/n) slumped against the bookcase and clutched her chest. She felt heavier all of a sudden. "I have a… condition." She closed her weary eyes.

"Alright then." He replied. The sound of the door bursting open filled the room. (Y/n) could hear the desk shattering into splinters.

(Y/n) could feel a shadow loom over her even with her eyes already closed. She knew that man was over her. The girl felt her weight become lifted. He had kept his promise not to hurt her.

For now.

…

Voices.

Although "asleep", (Y/n) could hear them perfectly well.

It had been made clear that she wasn't in her torn manor. The sound of the train chugging assured that. She would miss her home. And she'd surely return once she served her time in jail.

"For someone to go through all that time stealing money; only to burn it..." (Y/n) heard the boy grumble to himself.

* * *

**This might be the end. Idk Yet. But at the same time I barely introduced the Kuroshitsuji characters. I'll see..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Any typo's? Tell me!**


	6. Proposal

**I'm very sorry about not being devoted to this story. I really forgot about this during the school year. My cousin was the one that reminded me I had a Fanfiction account.**

**So I hope this new chapter goes along with the story line. I reread the other chapters :p . Imma try to be more active with these chapters and i'll probably even begin another Kuro fanfic. (MAYBE. I might do a D. Gray Man fanfic instead... But it's been on hiatus for a whole year so idk.)**

**Anywaysss...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

(Y/n) inhaled sharply.

Shackles bonded both of her wrists to the head of the bed. She immediately knew it was the work of the butler.

"I see you are awake." A familiar voice came behind the door. (Y/n) heard the door open and close. The butler in black came in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Forgive me for the bindings. My master wouldn't sleep well with the thought of you escaping. Although… I do agree with him. You're quite the crafty girl." He smirked.

(Y/n) glared at him silently.

"Where are my manners?" The butler wasn't the least bit phased by (y/n)'s glare. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. The Phantomhive's butler." He bowed.

(Y/n) continued to glare.

"It would be polite to give me your name in return." Sebastian's smile faded. A dark aura emitted from him. (Y/n)'s soul began to shiver in response.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n)" (y/n) responded. She sat up. Her wrists rested behind her due to the shackles. The feeling left her uncomfortable.

The butler grinned once again and flashed a small key. He approached her and began to unbind her. "You're free to go." He said casually.

Astonishment flooded (y/n).

"Wait… You're not going to put me in jail?!" She couldn't believe what Sebastian was saying.

"As far as Scotland Yard knows… you are dead." Sebastian placed a hand on his chin.

(Y/n) pushed herself out of bed. She felt as if she hasn't walked in weeks. "They don't want the money?"

"Like I stated before… You're dead."

(Y/n) smiled. She was free to do what she pleased. First on her list: Visit mom. Memories of the letter from Alondrea began to fill her mind.

"I should ask her…" (y/n) mumbled to herself. She began to reach into her bra to withdraw the note. Only— I wasn't there.

She wasn't even in the same torn attire. Instead she was in a cotton night dress. "Hey… when—" (y/n) looked up to find that the butler had already left the room.

"Bitch!" She called aloud. However, she hoped the butler didn't hear her. Sebastian was— admittedly— scary.

….

"So how is the little thief doing?" Ciel spoke as Sebastian assisted him getting dressed.

"I unchained her just as you ordered, My Lord." He responded as he tied a bow onto Ciel's neck. "Also I found this within her clothes." Sebastian handed his master a small letter.

Ciel took it from him and began reading it.

After reading it Ciel looked up at his butler, "Sebastian. This is an order. Look up (l/n) in the Phantomhive record files."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

….

"Great, I'm lost." (Y/n) felt as if she had walked in circles. She found herself in what she assumed to be the salon.

"My Lady!" She heard a shrill voice called. It took (Y/n) a while to realize that the voice was referring to her. She turned around to find a maid with huge circle-framed glasses approaching her. "My Lady, you mustn't be out her in such attire."

(Y/n) stared at the maid's strange glasses. "I-I couldn't find my clothes."

"I don't mean to argue… But I hung them in front of the door, My Lady." The maid began fiddling with her fingers nervously.

(Y/n) had seen the dress. But it wasn't _her _clothes. She needed to find that letter. "I mean… Where is the dress that I came in?"

"Oh that? Mister Sebastian threw it out. He said there was no need to wash it because it was torn anyways."

_That little…_

"Please don't be angry, My Lady…"

(Y/n) hadn't realized that her brows were furrowed. "I'm not—" She lied and smiled. "Uhm…" (y/n) pointed at the maid. She wanted to call her by her name.

"Mey-rin— My Lady." The maid bowed politely.

"You can call me (y/n)." (y/n) laughed heartily. "Believe me, I am no Lady."

Mey-rin responded with a slightly confused look. "If you wish it, (y/n),"

"Hey! So that's the girl that got hit with a carriage?!" A childish voice came from behind Mey-rin. A pretty young man and an older blond man came in the salon.

"Hit by a carriage?" (y/n) thought for a moment. _I guess they're oblivious to what actually happened_. "Yeah. That's me." She feigned pride.

"Did it hurt?" The boy asked.

"Kinda…" (Y/n) scratched the back of her head. "But I'm fine now. Your butler's an excellent medic." She didn't bother adding the part where he bonded her to the bed.

"He did a pretty good job." The older man lighted a cigarette and eyed (y/n)'s body structure. (y/n) shivered in response and tried to ignore his gesture.

"I'm (y/n)—by the way." She introduced.

"Bard, I thought I told you to refrain from smoking in the manor." A stern, but familiar voice came from behind (y/n).

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin was blushing and shaking at the same time.

"Don't you three have work to do?" Sebastian continued. (y/n) turned to see Sebastian's expression. The two men left the room immediately."And Mey-rin. Why is (y/n) still in her nightgown?" He was carrying a stack of papers. This time, he was wearing glasses.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mey-rin grabbed (y/n)'s hand.

"Wait!" (Y/n) quickly pulled out of Mey-rin's grasp. "A letter."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "A letter?"

"There was a letter in my bra! Did you throw it away?" (y/n) approached Sebastian. Her expression was desperate.

"Perhaps I did." The demon felt no remorse lying to the girl. He would do anything on his master's wish.

With that he turned and left.

The salon was quiet for awhile. Mey-rin dared to ask, "Was the letter important?"

"Yes…" (y/n) frowned. "Please, take me to my room." She would've gone herself. But she didn't know which way to go.

…**.**

"Young Master this is all I have found in the records." Sebastian brought the documents to Ciel's study. "If you'll excuse me I must prepare breakfast. Forgive me for preparing it this late." He bowed.

Ciel took the papers out of his butler's hands. "Whatever." He shooed Sebastian away.

The young lord began sifting his way through the files:

Nicola (l/n)

Birth Year: unknown

Nationality: Romani British

Strange individual. Not to be taken lightly. He travels often and is said to work in London. He has a child with the criminal, Talaitha.

Talaitha (l/n)

Birth Year: Unknown

Nationality: British Indian

Crime: Theft

Direct Origin unknown. Her first crime occurred at the British Central Bank. She has openly mocked the Queen. Committed multiple crimes with her sister, Alondrea. Their last crime occurred at the palace itself. Their plan is unknown. Alondrea was captured but Talaitha escaped.

"A nomad and a thief?" Ciel paused. A memory of Sebastian at the Essex manor crossed his mind. "Sebastian called her an interesting human…"

"I'm assuming after getting caught at the palace, Alondrea gave the location of Talaitha and Nicola's manor." Ciel spoke to himself. "But what exactly did the Queen hope to achieve from capturing (y/n)?"

"Sebastian." Ciel didn't need to yell for his butler to come to his side.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian appeared. His sleeves were rolled up and instead of a tailcoat, he wore an apron.

"I think we'll need (y/n) to stay with us… That is— until I find out what plans Victoria had for her family.

…**.**

(y/n) didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Escort me out." She ordered abruptly. With or without the letter, she was going to speak to her mother. How could her parents allow her to be in the dark about this?

Mey-rin was unbothered by her tone of voice. After all, she lived with Ciel for a long time. (y/n) followed Mey-rin quietly. The manor was indeed larger than her parent's. However, her manor probably has more secret rooms. Seeing as it was built by her father—a very good artist.

"Here we are…" Mey-rin seemed sad to see (y/n) go. She hugged the girl out of compulsion. It's been years since (y/n) had felt such a thing.

She could feel hot tears rolling down her face. She had barely known the woman. But the thought of being missed triggered something within her. Why hadn't her father hugged her this way before leaving?

"Are you really leaving?" Footsteps emitted from the staircase. "After all, you've just arrived."

"I can't stay," (y/n) quickly wiped away her tears before the butler could see her at such a horrible state.

"Then where will you go?" Sebastian questioned. "My Master has a proposal for you."

"That is…?" (y/n) felt uneasy.

"Become a Phantomhive maid, in return you will be paid greatly and receive well cooked meals." Sebastian smiled.

"I…" This was the opposite of what she wanted. But she ruined her chances once she burned all the money.

"I can't." She said at last. Sebastian was seemed taken aback.

(y/n)'s mind was made up and she wasn't going to change it. "I can't… Not until I see my mother."

* * *

**Any mistakes?**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Fragmented Family

**I actually started this right after the previous chapter. But then I fell asleep.**

**Next Chapter is gonna be a lil' different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

"Mom…" (y/n) knelt beside the gravestone. Sebastian and Ciel watched quietly. They wouldn't let her go alone for some reason. (y/n) didn't care— as long as she could speak to her mother.

She placed her hand on the tombstone "This might seem weird…" She told the two before beginning.

All of a sudden, a flood of memories entered (y/n). Joy and sadness overwhelmed her. (Y/n) began to speak:

"(y/n)… I thought you said we'd be living in a mansion."(y/n) voice became more mature. Like an older woman was living in her. She turned to Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened.

"I know mother, but I just got a better proposal." (y/n) responded. "But that's not important at the moment. I—"

"A proposal?! Are you marrying that handsome devil or the little boy?" (y/n) smirked.

Her smirk was quickly replaced with embarrassment. "N-neither!" She blushed. "I wanted to ask you about my aunt. Alondrea."

(y/n) was quiet. Her mother was still inside her. She began to feel pain. Two souls couldn't reside in one body for two long. The original soul of the body would begin to feel pain. And if the other soul didn't leave, the body would deteriorate.

(y/n) gasped, "MOM!" She screamed for an answer. Soon she would have to force her mother's soul out of her vessel.

(y/n)'s expression quickly became solemn. "Your father visited…"

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. But it still shocked her to know that he was still alive. "When?" She rushed.

"Last night… He was looking for you… I told him that you went back to repair the manor; so we could be together."

This time (y/n) was quiet. If she stayed at the manor, she might have been able to her father once again.

"Dear, you're bleeding…" Talaitha wiped away the blood that trickled from her host's eyes. "I should leave. We'll meet again… (y/n)"

Talaitha's soul withdrew from (y/n). The girl fell backwards; unconscious. Only to be caught by Sebastian.

"I don't understand humans." He sighed. "They're so willing to kill themselves for loved ones. In this case, she was willing to kill herself for someone that was already dead."

"She's a fool." Ciel scoffed. "I've had enough of this. Let's get back to the manor."

"As you wish, My Lord."

**...**

"Good morning, Young Master." (y/n) couldn't believe her tone as she drew the curtains. Sunlight streamed through the glass. The warmth made her smile. She gazed at the enormous forest before the manor. Her master was certainly the type to isolate himself from other people.

Just like her father.

"(y/n), you mustn't daydream while on duty." Sebastian entered the room after her. "Fetch the Young Master's attire for the day." (y/n) whipped around- pulled from her thoughts.

"Of course." She bowed in apology and removed a navy blue outfit that hung in front of the wardrobe door. It was fitting for her master. She had picked it out herself.

"Today's schedule:" Sebastian began as (y/n) laid out the outfit upon her master's bed. "The Queen has sent an invitation to her palace. She would like to discuss the past case with you, My Lord."

(y/n) cringed at the sound of Her Majesty's name. She remembered what the assassin had said that dreaded night, _"If I don't find her soon, the Queen wouldn't be pleased."_

"Why the face?" Sebastian stood a few centimeters before her. His height caused him to look down upon her. Something about him made (y/n)'s soul shiver.

(y/n) backed away slightly. "Nothing... Please have a safe trip My Lo-"

"You're coming with us." Her Master rudely cut her off. If she wasn't his maid she would have openly argued with the boy. Instead, (y/n) remained quiet.

"I'll get dressed." She excused herself. Once she was out the room, a familiar feeling swept across her.

The urge to run. Run like a gypsy was known to do. She didn't care if it fed into the stereotypes. The Queen was the one that had killed her mother. The Queen was the one that caused her father to abandon her.

"She took everything from me. She and Alondrea." (y/n) growled as she undressed. Her maid dress was replaced with a dark purple dress. It was plain and ugly compared to the dresses a noble woman would wear. But she wasn't a noble woman, remember? She was a Phantomhive maid.

**...**

"Might I ask, Young Master?" Sebastian began as he handed the boy his cane and top hat.

"Go ahead." Ciel replied.

"You know very well how (y/n) feels about Her Majesty. Yet you want to bring her to the house of the woman who wanted her dead. What exactly are your plans?"

"You idiot. The Queen herself doesn't know what (y/n) looks like. No one has seen the (l/n)'s daughter. They only knew that Nicola and Talaitha had a child. Alondrea was the one who provided them with information. But she did not fully know (y/n). But that means..." Ciel paused at his bedroom door.

"My Lord?"Sebastian waited patiently as his Master put the story together.

"Talaitha was living in Essex before she began her thefts. For Alondrea to know about (y/n)… It only means that Talaitha was possibly pregnant with (y/n) while they were committing crimes." Ciel exploded.

"Well done Master. You've put together a part of the puzzle." Sebastian applauded sarcastically.

"Shut it, demon." Ciel snapped. He turned back to his papers, "From Alondrea's record, I found out that she offered her services to the Queen. In return, her life would be spared."

"My, my. I suppose we'll be observing a family reunion." Sebastian smirked.

(y/n) stood at the bottom of the staircase. Her (h/c) hair was accompanied with a black ribbon. She looked up at the two approaching her. "I was waiting for you two." She smiled.

She wasn't going to run away.

* * *

**Any mistakes?**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. First Encounter

A silent bang emitted from the upstairs nursery. "A burglar? And I haven't even finished building the house." I sighed and placed my canvas back on its holster. The plans for the rest of the house were almost finished. But this intruder would have to be removed.

I quietly walked up the staircase. Unfortunately, the staircase wasn't completely finished. Some whimpers came from a few. I'll have to remember to adjust those later.

The door to my future child's room was still closed. Somehow, the criminal came in through the window. With no trees nearby; it must've been an impressive climb.

Behind the door I could see it. The soul of whoever was in the nursery. It was frantic. He must be tired—probably from climbing such a height.

Without hesitation, I thrust open the door. Such actions would be stupid for a regular human.

What if they had a gun?

I fear not. Such tools have not killed me. Not yet.

The sound of a revolver clicking filled the air. I was right. The person did have a gun. However— it was no _he_.

The intruder was a _she._A very feminine one to be exact. A slim waist; long (h/c) hair, and eyes that were visible— even in such a dark room. Her brows furrowed, she kept the revolver pointed at me. I instantly tell that she did not belong here.

"Why are you in my child's room?" I held both of my hands up to show that I wasn't armed. Her arm never lowered. Behind her, I heard shuffling. Someone else was coming through the window.

"What the hell—?" Another girl emerged. She nearly fell on her way in. I couldn't help but smile.

Her accomplice with the gun ignored her, "I see no child here." She spoke. Neither of their accents was English.

The second girl seemed older. But they're souls held a similar form. In other words… They're related. Sisters— I assume.

"_Future_ child." I corrected. The girl with the gun neared me. I could see her face more clearly. She held a "femme fatale" atmosphere.

"If you have no money, then you're useless." She pressed the gun to my cheek.

I smiled, "Then I guess I'm useless."

"Talaitha, kill him!" The older one urged.

Once again, the girl ignored her sister. She was astonished by my reply. As if she never received such an odd response. She lowered her revolver, "In this big house… How come you don't have money?" The danger from her expression faded. It was replaced with pity.

"Romani's don't receive many benefits in Britain." I admitted. "But if you don't believe me— feel free to search the house." I turned to leave. They were welcomed to stay.

As long as they didn't hinder my construction process.

….

The house was quiet, but the two girls weren't gone. They were searching just as I offered them to. I really didn't have money. I spent it all on the construction supplies. Some rooms weren't completed and a couple walls weren't added. Additionally, I wanted to add a few covert rooms. If I had money, they would be placed there…

One of the girls entered the salon. She stood behind me quietly for awhile. Most likely observing the blue prints for each room. "…You are a very skillful man…" She said at last.

I turned to her. I too was quiet before I spoke. Her raw image was serene. She didn't possess the aura of a criminal anymore. Her eyes were mystic. I felt as if I was trapped.

"Thank you," I responded. My mind was still locked onto her form. She grew even more intriguing with each encounter.

"For you to be able to make all of this…" She spun around in awe. "I'm jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous of," I averted my eyes from her.

She jumped up, "With very little money?! Of course there's a reason." The other girl— her sister walked in. She too was beautiful. But her face seemed to hold a grudge. As if she hated everyone and everything.

Maybe even her sister.

"You weren't lying." She said crudely.

"Why would I?" I replied.

"We'll be leaving then." She hissed. However, her sister didn't move immediately.

She extended her hand, "I'm Talaitha— by the way." She stammered. I never thought she would become nervous.

I took her hand and pressed my lips gently against it. "Nicola."

….

"She wasn't there." Nicola kneeled beside his wife's tombstone. Unlike his daughter, his powers were more advanced. He didn't need to become a host to speak to another soul. Nicola only needed to listen.

"She's back in London. She visited me a while ago with a boy and his butler." Talaitha responded. Listening to a soul required a great deal of concentration. One must reject listening to the physical and focus on the supernatural.

"I don't like this Nicola. Those two just came out of the blue. And that boy… He looks familiar." Talaitha's soul quivered.

"Talaitha, you'll have to show me." Nicola reached for the tombstone. He felt his wife's memories gain dominance over his. Images of her daughter passed through his mind. He saw the boy and his butler standing behind his daughter.

The headache caused him to withdraw, "That _boy_… He is a Phantomhive."

"How? I don't recall them having a child. And I overheard that the Phantomhive's were assassinated years ago."

"No. I'm certain Talaitha." Nicola stood and brushed the dirt from his trousers. His (y/h/c) hair danced in the moonlit breeze despite its small length. "And that _butler_ of his may be more lethal than he seems."

"Dear. What do you mean?" Talaitha questioned.

"It's not safe for you, Talaitha. Neither you nor (y/n) is safe." Nicola's arm extended towards Talaitha's tombstone. "I should've never forced your soul to remain on this eart.h" His fingers began to trace over her name. "The Grim Reapers are most likely still searching for you."

"Nicola, please— explain what you're talking about!" Talaitha grew more frantic. Nicola was uttering incomprehensible things. "Grim Reapers?" She repeated.

"And now a demon." He continued. "You're soul is no longer safe." He finished tracing over his wife's name. "Talaitha." He whispered. The tombstone began to give off an iridescent light.

Talaitha's soul began to a sharp pain; like she was being ripped apart, "Nicola?!" She looked to her lover. Had he betrayed her? After all these years?

"I will see you next lifetime, Talaitha. I'm sorry for forcing you to stay in this wretched world longer than you had to." He her gave a small smile.

"No! Nicola. I _want_to stay!" Her soul cried out. The light was beginning to diminish. Talaitha's soul would soon become free from its attachments.

Nicola only watched as the light grew faint. It eventually diminished. Once again, the man was alone— with only a daughter to look forward to.

And a sister-in-law to repay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Permelia

**Woo Winter Break!**

**It doesn't feel holiday-ish... Tbh**

**And I polished all of the chapters. I'm very paranoid about my story line making sense. I'd even do the math to make the character's birthdays match up.. etc. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The air was hot and unbearable. The sky above her had suddenly darkened. The grass below her had hardened. Why were her arms crossed over her heart?

Why was the scent of formaldehyde contaminating the air?

When (y/n) finally opened her eyes, the sun did not greet her. Only a dark, wooden door of a closed coffin welcomed her. The lack of oxygen escorted her into the afterlife.

"No… No… NO. NO. NO" Hot tears streamed down her face as she began to claw at the coffin door. Had she just been buried? If so, then someone should b e near.

"Let me out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a dangerous notion. She was wasting whatever oxygen she had left.

"Let me out!" She cried again, "Someone! Please!" She wailed.

How could an afternoon nap turn into a funeral so quickly?

**...**

(Y/n) bit her lip. She, the bank robber, was technically dead. But (y/n), the child of Nicola, was still alive. What if the Queen recognized her features? What if Alondrea pointed out her familiar nose, lips, eyes, etc.?

"Are you nervous?" Ciel noticed his maid's trepidation.

"No." (Y/n) lied, "I was just debating on how to confront my aunt, My Lord." The phrase "My Lord" scalded her tongue. She still couldn't believe her newfound obedience for this child.

Her master's face hardened, "You're not the one doing the talking here. Remember, you are now a maid. It is your job to only listen and do as you're told."

"But—"

"Talking out of terms will only end in punishment!" Ciel snapped. The girl flinched; expecting a slap from the small boy. "Besides," Ciel exhaled, "If you confront them, then they'll suspect something."

He was right. And (y/n) hated it. It was best to keep a low profile as a maid than to start confrontation.

"Of course, Master" (y/n) nodded.

Two men dressed in white approached the carriage. The shorter one had a cynical and younger face. His smile was sickly sweet and seemingly sarcastic. The taller one had a more serious expression. Neither of them seemed friendly.

"Earl! Her Majesty has been expecting you." The shorter man in white opened the carriage door.

Ciel hopped out with a smirk. "Then we mustn't keep Her Majesty waiting."

The man's eyes fell over (y/n)- who was unsure as to leave with her master or wait for Sebastian. "And who's this? Your new fiancé?" The man in white sang.

Ciel cringed, "You shut your trap, Charles!" He barked before entering the palace.

"I was only teasing, Earl." Charles cynical smile never faded. He extended his arm out to the silent maid. (y/n) took it hesitantly. She flinched as the sunlight focused on her eyes. They were only sitting in the dark carriage for short while, and (y/n)'s eyes

"Oi butler, let Charles take the carriage to the stable." The younger boy pointed to the older man in white. He'd been so quiet that his existence was nearly forgotten.

"You're both named Charles?" (y/n) couldn't help but squint for the time being. She gasped when she realized she spoken out of terms. Her master only watched without interruption

"Of course!" The younger Charles turned to face her. "I'm Charles Grey and the boring one over there is Charles Phipps."

"Grey and Phipps." (y/n) noted aloud. She kept behind her master and Grey as they entered the palace. There were guards everywhere. It made (y/n) jealous. The Queen didn't have to worry about anyone planing to murder someone she loved.

She only had to worry about those who failed to die at her hands.

The interior of the palace was large compared to its exterior. Maybe the shrubbery and flowers were concealing its overall size. Whatever the scenario, the palace was certainly more extravagant on the inside. It had everything (y/n) had wanted in her own home: columns, chandeliers, servants- you name it.

Charles Grey glanced back at (y/n), "By the way... I don't think you've introduced yourself. It's the first time the Earl has brought one of his maids to the palace."

There was a silence. Was it the right time to speak? "My name is-"

"-Permelia" Ciel cut her off sharply. Her master was smart, indeed. If he hadn't spoken up, then she might have given Grey her real name.

Charles Grey stopped before a large white double door. "Interesting name." He replied insincerely. (y/n) didn't know what to think of the name either. It reminded her of expensive wine.

With an effortless push, the doors parted and revealed the throne room. An elderly woman rested on the throne. She wore a pale purple dress that draped the floor before her. Her neck, wrist, and fingers were glistening with jewels. Despite the wrinkles the molded her face, the woman seemed to be filled with a youthful spirit.

This was the murderer, Queen Victoria.

Ciel approached the woman with leisure and elegance. His dark blue tailcoat flowed behind him. Sebastian extended his arm to keep (y/n) from following the boy.

"Servants aren't allowed to approach Her Majesty, unless told to do so." The butler explained. His eyes never left his master.

(Y/n) nodded, "It's better this way, I suppose." She watched as her master bowed in the presence of the queen. Ciel handed her a few documents on the case he was investigating. Even though he promised that (y/n) was dead, Permelia felt queasy watching her master discuss the situation.

The conversation became audible as the room grew quiet. Would it be rude to eavesdrop? Well, it would be rude to converse anyways.

"How unfortunate." The Queen handed the papers back to Ciel after thoroughly reading them. "The girl and the money are great losses." She folded her hands, "And this child was said to escape to a manor in Essex before she met her end?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded.

"And what of her corpse?" The Queen probed. (y/n) grind her teeth with disgust. This woman was desperate for assurance.

"We found her corpse burned alongside the stolen pounds. We heard screams upon entering the collapsed manor. Once we entered the salon, she was already engulfed in flames." Ciel frowned. His eyes glistened innocently. "We did our best to out the fire and recover the girl and the money-"

"I understand." The Queen sighed.

**...**

The man with long white hair was certainly an obscene character. The way he toyed with his concoctions and caressed his coffins left (y/n) in a timorous state. She continued to silently wipe away the horrid scent of formaldehyde from her skin. The man giggled creepily and turned to her.

His eyes were obscured by his long white hair. But there was clearly a dark scar trailing down his face. Had something horrible happened to this man? Did it hurt?

"Y' know. You're not the first human I've came across with that _condition._" The man pointed at (y/n) with his long black fingernails. "Why, I remember having a lovely conversation with a young man many years ago. He was supposedly constructing something... Somewhere." The man looked up in wonder.

(Y/n) kicked her feet rhythmically. It was a small description, but she was certain that this was speaking of her father. Who else had such a strange ability?

The white haired man shrugged, "Well that was the last I've seen of him. I believe he went off and made a family somewhere."

"He did." The 13 year old spoke at last.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Typos? Please tell me.**

**Enjoy your break! (^-^)/**


End file.
